Conspiracy
by Alja
Summary: After weeks of hard work, Riza forces Roy to take a break in a most peculiar way. Contribution to Royai-week, prompt "Conspiracy".


**Title: Conspiracy**

**Rating:** M (nothing too graphic, but too much for T I guess)

**Summary: **After weeks of hard work, Riza forces Roy to take a break in a most peculiar way. Contribution to Royai-week, prompt "Conspiracy".

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Roy should have known something was up when he stepped into the giant backyard of the Führer's mansion.  
His two children acted much too behaved, none of his assistants waited for him with additional paperwork or an urgent phone call and his wife was dressed in a much too revealing swim suit for a simple afternoon at the pool.

But the stress that had piled up on him for the last four weeks took his mind off of all those unusual occurrencies. He was too distracted with spreading his documents across his deck chair, sporting a frown that started to etch itself permanently on his face while his children were happily playing in the cool water.  
_How he envied them._

"Roy, I didn't call you outside so you could do more of your work under a sunshade."  
Grumbling, Roy looked up to lock his eyes with his wife, staring into her deep, hazel eyes that wore a concerned expression. Normally, he would have responded her with a witty remark, commenting on how _she_ tried to make him slack off for once instead of being lazy himself, but all that was left clouding his mind were negotiations and contracts with Drachma that he was about to discuss with his generals soon.

"I'm sorry, Riza. You know that Drachma is trying to put me in a bind and those contracts get more difficult each year; the smallest mistake on my behalf might put Amestris into jeopardy."  
He groaned loudly, running his hand through his thick, black hair that was combed back neatly.  
"Roy, seriously, relax", the beautiful blonde sat down on the deck chair right behind her husband, her inner thighs brushing clearly against his buttocks, but he didn't react. Her slender hands wandered up to his bare shoulders (she had insisted he dressed appropriately for the pool). "You're much too tense to work, honey", she muttered, massaging the muscles of his shoulders with great care as her lips pecked the spot between his shoulder blades.

Roy straightened out and shook Riza off in the process, causing a frown to appear on her face.  
"I appreciate the thought, sweetheart, but relaxing doesn't get my work done. I need to have this checked for Friday..." He sighed audibly, took his reading glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "... and I can't figure them out at all."

"Drink something, at least!", Riza urged her husband to take the glass of iced tea she had especially prepared for him. "You may be useless when you're wet, but you'll also be useless when you're dehydrated."  
The corners of Roy's mouth curled up in a slight smile. "Isn't it ironic that the thing that weakens me is also the thing keeping me alive, especially in this hot weather?", the raven-haired man chuckled as he took a big sip of the tea, relishing the feel of the cold substance sliding down his parched throat.

He relaxed instantly, listening to the pitter-patter of his children's feet climbing out of the pool, laughing and coming nearer while his eyes grew heavier with every breath he took...

* * *

"**DADDY!**"

The chorus of his two precious children's voices woke Roy up pretty harshly. He wanted to shield his ears from the loudness - and found that he couldn't move his arms.  
Or his legs.  
Or anything else.

"What the-?!"

"Say goodbye to your children, honey."  
Roy followed the sound of the voice, realizing what kind of position he was situated in.  
He was lying on his back on the soft sand that surrounded the pool area. Except for his head and neck, his whole body was buried under a pile of white sand, effectively pinning him down, rendering him immobile.  
On top of the sand that was covering his stomach, Riza sat, her long, toned legs crossed, but the upper part of her body was bent towards him, allowing him a perfect view of her cleavage.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Roy asked, intent to keep his eyes focused on his wife's face instead of her chest.  
"Have you already forgotten?", Riza shot him a quizzical look while Maes and Elizabeth sat down right next to her, each snuggling to one side of their mother. "Granny Chris wanted to take Lizzy and me to the amusement park, remember?", Maes started happily as he buttoned up the shirt he had grabbed out of his closet a couple of minutes ago. Riza softly caressed the unruly hair he had definitely inherited from his father.  
In the meantime, Elizabeth, who looked like a carbon copy of her mother except for her obsidian eyes, was putting on sandals as she sat on her father's chest.  
"That's not what I meant!", the head of the family cried out in frustration, trying to move again, but to no avail.  
"Who buried me in the sand and why?"

"We did!", Elizabeth chirped proudly, tugging on her pigtails to show her mother she had to correct the small girl's hairdo. "Mommy said you could use a break and that you should relax. And she said you can only relax if you are forced to relax!"  
Having laced up her sandals, she slid off Roy's chest and wrapped her small arms around her father's neck to kiss his cheek. "Bye daddy!"

Maes knelt down on the other side of his father, also pecking his cheek lightly, though he made a discontent face afterwards. "Daddy, you need to shave."

The children embraced their mother once more before Elizabeth grabbed her older brother's hand, both hopping back into the mansion where Chris was already waiting for them.

"Hey!", Roy cried out after them, "Wait! You ganged up on me! What am I supposed to do now?"  
"Relax", Riza simply answered, relaxing her legs out of being crossed. She raised one of her legs slowly over Roy's head, smirking at his hitched breathing as he obviously enjoyed the show, until she put her leg down on the ground again, effectively straddling his lap.

Roy gulped and tried to keep his cool - a surprisingly difficult task even though he lay buried in the cool sand. "You conspired with our children against me!"  
"I told them this would help you relax", she murmured, leaning forward to kiss the spot under his left ear, making him shudder. "This may be a conspiracy", she kissed along his jaw, "but I had your best interests in mind."  
She finally met his mouth and he reciprocated the kiss giddily until she pulled away; far enough to breathe, yet their noses were touching and their lips brushed with every spoken word. "So, I don't feel guilty at all."

A grin spread on Roy's face and he bumped his nose into his wife's. "So, what is going to happen now? Laying down like that isn't helping me relax at all, especially when your lips are so dangerously close to mine."

Riza straightened, supporting her weight on her husband's chest while she looked down on him.  
"Well, I sent all of your assistants home and told them not to contact you unless the world's sake is depending on you."  
She smirked as she slowly started to push away the sand right under his throat, kissing the skin over his Adam's apple. "Your mother was willing to let Maes and Elizabeth sleep over at her house tonight - which means we are", she kissed his ear, "all", then his jaw, "**alone**."  
Her lips sank down on his again, drawing out every desire Roy held for her.

"And now I'll dig you up inch by inch", she explained, getting rid of the sand that was mounted on Roy's torso, enabling her to see his skin again. She sensually kissed a lane down from his throat to his belly button, her fingers tickling his sides teasingly as his breathing got agitated.

"And after that?" His question was merely a whisper, compelling Riza to bring her lips to his ear, grazing it with every syllable. "I'll make your little soldier stand at attention. And then we'll have sex. Lots of sex. We'll have so much sex we won't be able to stand up again. We'll curl up, cuddle, fall asleep quickly, sleep through the night and you'll finally get your well deserved rest."

Sand started twirling around Riza and suddenly, she was being pushed up into a sitting position by Roy, who succeeded in freeing his hands.  
His face dove down immediately into her neck, his hands tracing the traps of her swimsuit, hooking his fingers into them to shove the suit down to her hips, pressing their bare chests against each other.  
"I stopped listening after you mentioned sex", he admitted with a grin and captured her lips. As her hands ran through his soft hair and his own hands roamed her bare back, he rather enjoyed the outcome of his wife's conspiracy.


End file.
